So We Meet Again
by GRITS girls raised in south
Summary: Chloe and Alek were childhood friends who went through a traumatizing event together. They were seperated for 6 years before meeting again. Then about 10 years later they thrown directly back into each others lives by another life changing event.
1. Childhood best friends

**I do not own the Nine Lives of Chloe King.**

Chloe's POV (when she was 6 years old in the Ukraine)

My name is Kloe King, I am 6 years old, a mai, and my best friend is the boy who lives beside me Alek Petrov. And today my parents and Alek's parents showed us this place we had to go together if things became too dangerous for us to stay with them. Something's not right they just told me I am special and will save our race one day and then they show me the safe place for me and Alek to go when they tell us to. I am worried something will happen to Mama and Papa they've never acted like this before and it scares me very badly.

About one week after Mama, Papa and Alek's parents showed me and Alek the safe place to hide our city was in full on panic mode in the middle of the night; these strangers were burning everything and hurting everyone, most people fell down and looked like they were sleeping only they never woke up. I was scared as Mama, Papa, Alek, and Alek's parents made our to the safe place where they left me and Alek. Mama and Papa made Alek promise protect me no matter what and they told me to be brave, that they loved me and that they would be back for me after they got rid of those strange and mean people then with hugs and kisses from both Mama and Papa they left me with Alek. Alek's parents told him something similar although he is one year older than me so his Papa skipped the jug and the kiss and just patted him on the head affectionately. Then they left and it was just Alek and I alone.

We heard slight noises coming from outside and it sounded as if Mama, Papa and Alek's parents were training only this time we knew they were not training. We knew that because of the strange, mean people seemed to be out there with our parents. Alek and I watched from a secret window in our safe place while lots and lots and lots on these strange and mean people fought our parents. Our parents were the best four fighters in the tribe so at first they were doing really good against these people and it was almost like they would win and come back for us except there were a lot of these people and they just kept coming and coming and coming. After they had been fighting these people for about 30 minutes I watched as three of these people approached Mama at the same time; one hit her over the head with some heavy looking thing while the other two stabbed her with these things, that looked like the knives Mama used in the kitchen only more dangerous, in each of her sides. Immediately after that they Papa went to try and help her only to have his throat cut open by the same knives. After that I couldn't watch anymore because I was crying so hard.

Not long after I left the window of our safe place the noise outside got quitter and Alek joined me with tears in his eyes too. After seeing him and no one coming to get us I knew they worse thing had happened, both mine and Alek's parents were died. I didn't know what we would do because we both knew that if one of us had died parents we would live with other but we didn't know what was supposed to happen if both of us lost our parents. We were scared little kids who could nothing more than cry together. Finally Alek said to me "Kloe no matter what I will always love and protect you. Just remember that and nothing can hurt you."

That night we fell asleep beside each other on the floor of the safe place after we were exhausted from all our crying. When we finally woke up the next morning if was because of lots of loud banging on the door to safe place. Once again scared me and Alek tried to hide in a far away corner holding tightly onto one another while the banging became louder and louder then the unthinkable happened the door to our safe place was busted down and there stood a strange looking lady who acted like she recognized Alek and a strange looking man. The lady said she was Alek's Aunt Valentina from the states and the man was a friend of hers. Alek left with the strange lady but not without lots of crying out and struggling on both of our parts and I left with the strange man.

Little did we know that about 6 years later we would meet again only we wouldn't exactly remember the other; we would feel as if we knew one another but wouldn't figure out how until about 10 years later. And Alek would have spent much of those 6 years we spent apart in England with a human family Valentina placed him with while I was adopted by that strange man and his wife.

**What'd you think? Kloe is obviously Chloe but I like the idea that Chloe and Alek were friends as kids only to be seperated when the slaughters happened. **


	2. Why Me?

**I do NOT own the Nine Lives of Chloe King. Unfortunately :( **

Alek's POV (10 years ago; Alek age 7 and Chloe age 6)

My name is Aleksander Niklas Petrov, I am 7 years old, mai, and my best friend is my neighbor Kloe Lisabeth King. Today mine and Kloe's parents showed us this secret place called a safe house where Kloe and I have to go if things ever get to be dangerous. The idea of things ever getting so bad that Kloe and I have to go hide somewhere is really scary mostly because Ma, Pa and Kloe's parents never said what to do after we come here when or if that scary day comes.

One week later I woke up in the middle of the night to find that my city was in full on panic mode; there were these strange people who were attacking everyone and there was fire everywhere. Ma and Pa came in my room to get me saying that we had to leave now for mine and Kloe's safety; not even 5 seconds after we got out of our house smoke appears and about a minute and a half later it went up in flames. I'm not scared of much but my house being burned down just about a minute after Ma, Pa and I get out plus not knowing if Kloe and her parents are alright has me scared out of my mind so much so that I am crying and blindly follwing Ma and Pa; I haven't cried in 2 years, since my older brother, Zachariah, who was 15 at the time, was killed by some people known as the Order. Zachariah and I were actually pretty close even though we were 10 years apart and another thing Zachariah was also really protective over Kloe almost like she was his little sister too. Finally as my thoughts end I see Kloe and her parents running towards us and then there's this loud noise like a bang and their house goes up in flames. Kloe had this terrified look and dried tear stains on her face as she blindly followed her parents over to us.

Finally we headed of: me, my parents, Kloe and her parents that is, to the safe place mine and Kloe's parents had showed us not that long ago. They said goodbye at the front of it. Kloe's parents said their goodbyes to her first and then made me promise to always protect her no matter what then it was my turn to say goodbye to my parents. My ma hugged and kissed me and told me she loved me, which of course embarrassed me and then pa told me he loved me and patted my head affectionately. Pa knew how I hated to be hugged and kissed by him and even ma, at times, but as they closed the front of our safe place up I found myself wishing pa had hugged and kissed me.

Me and Kloe went over to this secret window in our safe place and looked outside when we heard these really quite sounds. What we saw was our parents fighting like in training only we knew they weren't training because those strange and mean people seemed to be out there with our parents and they NEVER trained without one of the mai they trusted being their training partners. As the slight sounds of the fighting continued Kloe and I watched what was going on and what happened was really scary. Kloe watched her parents fight alongside mine and they seemed to be doing really good, almost getting rid of those scary mean people, at first. Then more of those scary, mean people showed up out of nowhere and they wouldn't stop coming. Kloe and I watched still as her parents both got killed. Kloe broke down after that; she just fell to the floor of our safe place cried uncontrollably, and she couldn't watch anything else after having watched her parents being killed by those mean and scary people. I however continued to watch to see what happened to my parents. They lasted slightly longer than Kloe's parents but only because they were fighting slightly closer to our safe place than where the scary, mean people came from. My parents lasted maybe a minute after Kloe's parents before they too were killed by these mean and scary people. My mom died the same way Kloe's mom did and my dad died trying to save my mom, same as Kloe's dad, but my dad was stabbed to death with what seemed to be a poisoned knife like thing.

After seeing that is when I broke down; I stumbled off of the chair we had been standing on to look out of that secret window and fell down beside Kloe crying my eyes out. As Kloe and I cried we clutched each other close and tried to comfort each other. That night Kloe and I cried ourselves to sleep in each others arms.

The next morning Kloe and I woke up to someone banging on the door to our safe place and because of what happened last night we both became scared and tense right away; we ran quietly to a far hidden corner and held onto each other once again. Whoever was banging on the door eventually gave up on us opening the door for them and just busted the door down causing both of us to jump and Kloe to screech. There in the door way stood a woman who looked kind of familiar and some strange man who seemed to know that slightly familiar woman. They both kept saying how it wasn't safe for Kloe and I to stay here that we had to leave with them NOW but that only scared Kloe and, dare I say it, me even more; finally the man and woman had to just pick us up and carry us out of our safe place. As they carried us out they told us who they were: the man was someone by the name of Johnathan King? and the woman was someone by the name of Valentina Cruz, she said she was my aunt from the states or something like that and the Johnathan guy was something called a double agent for the mai who spied on the Order.

They sent my Kloe with that Johnathan guy and I was forced to go with my so-called aunt Valentina. They said it was because it would look to weird for a man and woman to leave the Ukraine, where Kloe and I lived, with two kids who looked sort of like each other but nothing like the man or woman. They said that the Order could be watching the airports and borders and that in order to safely get us out of danger that things had to be this way. The only thing I really understood out of all of that is that Kloe and I were in danger and some group of people known as the Order was to blame for our being in trouble.

On my way out of the Ukraine my so-called Aunt had to stop in England for a meeting but I guess those mean people who killed my parents and wanted to cause trouble for Kloe and I had followed us to this England. Since they had followed us there she left me with some people she said were human and would care for me until things calmed down enough and I was old enough for me to return to her. Then she left me all alone with this new "family" and far away from my best friend Kloe.

About 4 years ago ( Alek 13 and Chloe 12) Still Alek POV

I stayed with that English family for 6 years before I began developing claws, hearing things I shouldn't be able to hear (like conversations across a very loud room that I wasn't even near) and I realized that I could see better than a normal person when it was dark out. Naturally, like most kids at 13 would do, I told my English parents about what was happening and I saw in they kicked me out on the streets. The worst part of being kicked out by my English parents after having lived with them for 6 years is that I could see in their eyes that they were scared of me and thought that I was some sort of monster and instead of loving me through this situation they turned away from me. This time losing my parents was worse than when I was 7 and lost my birth parents; it was worse because this time my parents chose to get rid of me and willing got rid of me whereas my birth parents were forcefully taken from me. Both times of losing my parents hurt like hell but this time hurt worse because after about a year a half of living with my English parents I considered them my family so when they kicked me out at age 13 I was completely and utterly devastated.

After I was out on the streets by myself for about a month I was found by that same lady who claimed to be my Aunt all those years ago when I left the Ukraine after my birth parents were killed and she left me with the parents who had abandoned me because I was a monster in their eyes. She apparently was in England for another meeting but the point is she knew what I was and explained things to me and took me in. I found out that I am what is called a mai but the funny thing is I think I always knew that from when I was a little kid in the Ukraine with my birth parents. Anyways after her meeting was over I moved with this lady, my supposed Aunt and definite savior, back to her pent house with her and her daughter in the States. She lived in a city called San Francisco in the state of California. On my first day of school in San Francisco I was shown around by the most beautiful and well interesting girl by the name of Chloe King. Something seemed very familiar yet different about her; I felt as if I'd known her earlier in my life but I don't know how that could've happened because she was very clearly American and seemed to be human too. But I also think I began to fall for her that day much as I feel for my childhood best friend one Kloe Lisabeth King.

Dear Basset why do you keep doing this to me? First Kloe, who I loved and could be with but was taken from me all those years ago after both our parents died, and now Chloe, who I think I already love but can't be with because she is human and I am mai. Why does this happen to me of people?

Chloe's POV (4 years ago; Chloe age 12 and Alek age 13)

It's the first day of me being in 7th grade and there's this new kid in the eighth grade. His name is Alek Petrov? I think, I don't know I haven't met him yet... but I will because the principal has asked me to show him around because even though I'm a grade younger I tend to take the harder classes that the eighth graders also take but I take the easier version of them so I can take the advanced ones next year and have an easy year before I head into high school. The point is I know where all of the eighth grade classes are and I'm one of the nicer kids here at school so that's how I got stuck being the one to have to show this new kid around. What if he's some a dork? Or worse some sort of creep? I mean why did I have to be nice and smart all at the time? My life sucks.

With that thought I heard the principal and three other people walk up behind me. The other people were Jasmine, a girl in my grade who is really quite and stays mostly to herself although she seems nice enough, her mom, and some rather skinny and really boy who was introduced to me as Jasmine's cousin Alek. I was right about his name; it's sometimes scary how accurate rumors can be. When this boy spoke to say hi to me I noticed he had a British accent along with a much more hidden one I couldn't quite place yet it was like I had heard it before.

How could that be? I mean you would think that I would remember if I had met someone by the name of Alek before, right? It's not your normal everyday American name, yes I know I was adopted from the Ukraine but I basically grew up in America so I had the right to say that.

As the day wore on I showed Alek around school and we actually ended up in a few classes and lunch together. I discovered that he was very sarcastic but I liked that. The more Alek and I talked and got to know one another the more it seemed as if I knew him from somewhere. Impossible right? I mean I was adopted at age 6 and have lived in America for these past 6 years. How could I possibly know someone from Great Britain? I've never even visited the place. Yet I felt as if I was falling for him, much to my dismay, I mean the boy screamed that he would turn into a CB jocko the type of guys I absolutely hated. Kind of like how I had fallen for my childhood best friend Aleksander Niklas Petrov.

Dear Basset help me I am falling for a human, yes I haven't transformed yet but I don't want to break both our hearts one day when I do transform and can no longer be with him. Why must life be so cruel?


	3. Story up for Adoption

**Hey guys so I know that I personally hate when authors do this BUT this isn't an update. I jus lost my inspiration for this story and haven't even thought about them in over a year so I am going to put them up for adoption instead of leaving it unfinished. If you're interested please PM me and I can send you the chapters that I already have posted and then you are free to add to it and even change it as you see fit. I would just ask that you don't change what I already have written too much and please give me credit for the original idea.**

**Hope you aren't too upset.**


End file.
